


Snowman

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Short One Shot, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: When a snowman brings an unlikely pair together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Kudos: 21





	Snowman

Draco frowned as the peace he sought after escaping the office party was interrupted by the disgruntled mutterings of Hermione, who had just walked in on him lazily building a snowman.

“Merlin. Lighten up, Granger. It’s Christmas.”

“I just caught my boyfriend snogging Romilda Vane.

“He said it was a mistake the first time… So joke’s on me. Three years of memories down the drain,” she sighed resignedly.

Draco flicked his wand. An ugly maroon jumper appeared on the snowman.

“That git. C’mon. How about making new memories?” he grinned roguishly and conjured Hermione a snowball. “You get first throw.”


End file.
